Ah ShizumaSama!
by wind n sky priestess
Summary: Shizuma is a very widely acclaimed doctor. Who would have thought that her new hired assistant would drive her insane?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor is In

The regal mansion was in a frenzy. The daughter of the business mogul will be having her coming of age party tonight and all the people are in nervous anticipation. Nothing would be missed and the skies the limit for this princess.

A slight peep at the L' Etoile boutique would show the beautiful perwinkle blue satin and silk flowing gown embroidered with diamonds and pearls…all the more to emphasize the hair tone of this grand mogul's heiress…Shizuma-sama.

Meanwhile, this princess has just awakened from her slumber. Who wouldn't if you are sleeping at nothing less of a Queen-sized Victorian four poster bed, bedecked with gold leafs, and wonderful and luxurious Indian hemp. The silk curtains billowing gently as the winds playfully swished it around.

Shizuma opened her eyes to the glory that is her room. She walked toward the bathroom to her 25 square meter bathroom with a Jacuzzi, the bubbling warm water infused with the essence of citrus to stimulate her senses.

However our princess is apathetic and is not taking this all in.

_I'm frigging bored._

She lifted the silky orchid petal on her hand and started tearing it off.

She heard a soft rustle by her bedroom.

"Shizuma-sama, I have prepared your clothes for the day as you have requested. Your breakfast is also ready by the terrace."

"Thanks." Shizuma replied as she went out if the bathroom.

Kitty froze as she beheld the half naked, half wet goddess in front of her. It was her first day of service at the residence and she was not ready for this shock. Shizuma hovered over her, her short hair dripping wet, her alabaster skin glowing all the more. Her tantalizing opal blue eyes glistening with mischief.

" You're new here, may I know your name, miss?"

"Ki…Kitty…ma'am" she replied dumbfounded, transfixed on the spot.

"You're kind of cute Koneko-channnn" Shizuma purred as she held her chin and gently placing a soft lingering kiss on Kitty's lips as the poor maid barely had time to react.

She awkwardly bidded her farewell.

_Sweet appetizer for my morning breakfast._

Shizuma chuckled.

She donned her black Armani slacks and shoes. Her silk shirt fitting her perfectly. As a final touch she combed her short platinum hair and slipped her white coat.

" Little Theresa has a heart murmur We need to do a procedure to confirm it. If it is positive then we need to schedule her for an operation to close the wall of of her heart. The procedure is simple and her symptoms will subside. Worry not Michiba-san." Shizuma stated matter-of-factly to her client.

"Thank you! We were really worried doctor!" Mrs. Michiba exclaimed and added

" I was not wrong when I have decided to seek you out. You are the best doctor here in the prefecture. Your reputation precedes you!"

Shizuma blushed.

" You are so young, just turned 21 so I've heard. Have you not decided to get yourself a wife?"

"Um….errrr….."

" Such a young and handsome lad as yourself better spread your seeds, nee." Mrs. Michiba winked, oblivious to the discomfort she is causing to our poor rich heroine. ..also quite oblivious to the fact that the handsome doctor is a she.

The phone rang.

"Excuse me, Michiba-sama….Yes? No applicant yet? I need physician assistant today? What do you mean you can't?"

Shizuma crestfallen turned down the receiver and smiled awkwardly at Mrs. Michiba who had no intention of leaving the doctor 's office any moment.

" Oh my! What a good coincidence. I have a long distant cousin who happens to come from Hokkaido and needs employment. She is a physician's assistant, top of the class."

" Oh great! Tell her that I can schedule her for interview this afternoon if she can come." Shizuma brightened. Our poor wealthy princess is not used to not having anyone assisting her.

Mrs. Michiba left the room with her daughter and Shizuma was free to roam around for her breaktime. She decided to try out the new café just across the street.

"You're fired!!!!" Someone yelled at a small young lady with red hair and bangs.

But…I…." her eyes watered and she was at the verge of crying. Her apron all messed up with cream and coffee. As Shizuma approached she rammed into her, quite anaware and dazed as to where she will be going.

"Gomen Nasai!!!!" Nagisa exclaimed as she became suddenly aware that she had soiled the handsome doctor's white coat with cappuccino. She started wiping, her held back tears turning into a waterfall.

"Err….It's okay miss. " Shizuma said as she held Nagisa's hand.

Here…I'll wipe that off." She gently pulled out her handkerchief and started wiping the smudge off Nagisa –san's face…only to notice her pink sensuous lips…her very long and seductive lashes framing her beautiful large eyes.

Then the paradoxical thing happened.

For the first time in her life,,,,Shizuma is in-love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah Shizuma-sama**

**Chapter 2 **

**Meaningful Encounter**

Shizuma stared and the time froze for an instance, holding a handkerchief, wiping Nagisa's cheeks splattered with choco mocha ,

mouth agape staring at the wonder before her very eyes.

"I'm sorry I soiled your coat, umm, errr, I'll just pay for the dry cleaners, doctor…errr? What's your name?"

Hanazono immediately realized the awkwardness and placed her hands down.

_I could swear to kami-sama I was beginning to drool, staring at those luscious lips as red as freshly picked strawberries and the chocolate and the cream…..I would love to taste….._

"…doctor?" Nagisa continued with wide innocent eyes.

"uh….errrr….Hana….zono…" Shizuma said in a deep voice.

_I almost forgot my state of mind back there. Get a grip!_

"Dr. Hanazono-sama…." Nagisa gestured the doctor to remove her white coat and she began to peel off the white coat. For a moment Shizuma had the wildest daydream of what is about to transpire and immediately shook the evil thoughts away.

_She's just getting the coat for the cleaners, you dumbass._

Shizuma blushed crimson.

"Arigato…uhh…miss?"

"Aoi Nagisa. Nice to meet you, sir" Nagisa bowed down.

"mm…if you don't mind, would you want to go to dinner with me?"

"I would love to." Nagisa answered.

" Come on, I'll take you to your place and you can dress up and I can take you somewhere nice."

"Umm, demo….Hanazono-sama, you don't have to take me to dinner for bumping into me, I mean, it's just a scratch, that's all…."

**NAGISA AOI'S POV**

"I insist." Hanazono-sama said in a husky tone. He was getting near me that I could almost smell his sweet cologne and a small hint of citrus. His eyes were so beautiful, like wild fire, opals and I got to have a peer on his smooth neck, with a white gold necklace of a small star embedded with diamonds.

He grabbed my arm and led me before I could hesitate. A couple of meters away parked in a corner is a very breathtaking blue Ferrari.

We parked in front of our humble apartments.

What have I gotten myself into, dragging a multi-millionaire doctor to a shabby place like this that I call my apartment.

When we arrived home I almost ran to remove from site my washed undies hanging at the balcony.

I offered Dr. Hanazono some cookie and Green Tea.

"Arigato, Nagisa-chan…" he beamed at me as he was seated at the futon.

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy. What time will we be leaving?" I asked nervously.

"I think about 6 pm…."he looked at his expensive diamond studded Rolex, which was kind of slim, almost feminine, which I would like in my wildest dreams.

I rushed and showered, blow-dried my hair, and after making a hurricane of my room I managed to fit in to a nice semi-formal dress of Forrest green.

"You look good." Shizuma-sama said appreciatively.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"You too….until I ruined your coat." I winked.

_Nice one Aoi!_

I stared at the doctor observing his statuesque features, his face carved like those Greek gods. And his outfit is something that would pop out in a runway. _All black and sexy._

_Hey What am I thinking!_

We arrived in what looked like the most elegant hotel in the district. Shizuma handed the valet a humungous tip and led my by the hand.

As we entered, the waiters started to bow down.

Which is kind of weird for a hotel but since it is my first time coming in a 7 star hotel like this, well…

" Hanazono-dono…welcome."

We were led to the best seat in the house.

"Order whatever you like…Nagisa-channn."

"All of the dishes were in French. My tongue was in ribbons."

Shizuma chuckled.

I pointed to my choice.

"That's a good one." He smiled, his hands cupping his cheeks.

Such a wild manner for a man. Maybe this is how the rich act.

As we ate we shared a lot of stories…he said that he was a graduate of Tokyo University when he was 19.

"Oh by the way, cheers." Hanazono lifted the bubbling champagne and poured me.

I took a sip and it was fruity. I was beginning to feel tipsy when the doctor beckoned the waiter and whispered something.

The violin players all lined up and more bottle of expensive wine were brought.

"Just take that to the suite….Pierre"

"Hai, Hanazono-dono."

"Come on, let's go." He led me by the hand.

**SHIZUMA**

We went to the highest suite of the house reserved for the Hanazono family and I ordered some strawberries. I was actually craving for a _different strawberry this morning. _

Nagisa is surey interesting. She mentioned that she had been juggling odd jobs now and then and that she is actually a physician's assistant.

The great thing about her is that she is not afraid to do a decent hard day's labor no matter how unglamorous it could be. She mentioned that she also helps a caterer.

I was feeling quite joyful, it is like a portal of exciting possibilities is about to unfold. Nagisa is getting tipsy and her beautiful eyes were beginning to lag.

"Hanazono-sama….did anyone ever mentioned to you that you are so gorgeous."

I chuckled.

"Yes you are…."she slurred.

She bit the strawberry dipped in chocolate and cream. A mild fudge was lining the sides of her lips.

"Well…you to…." I said matter of factly. I know for a fact that I am not drunk, though I am slightly tipsy, my cognition is still perfect.

But Aoi-san on the other hand….

"I like your watch Hanazono-sama…"

"just call me Shizuma…"

"Shizuma.---chhhaaannnn" she squeeled and jumped. My heart almost fell for we are in the topmost balcony. I tried to grab her lest she would fall. The movements were all so sudden that I pinned her at my chest..

"Shizuma…you're so soft."

She stared at my eyes. My mind was out of control. I kissed her….

And she kissed me back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Ah Shizuma-Sama!**

**The Big Secret**

**NAGISA POV**

Nagisa woke up at the sound of the chirping birds and the sunlight basking her face with light, slowly and gently retrieving her from the world of dreams of sweetnees. She was smiling, thinking that she must have had such a big length of brain repair and rapid eye movements all throughout the night and she blushed inwardly to herself as she remembered the handsome doctor in Black Armani that she bumped into and how could she possibly imagine such a creative dream of the doctor asking her out and taking her to the finest restaurant and drinking!

_Imagine myself drinking anything aside from Coke!_

Then she stretched out…the futon seams softer than usual, and the feel of the satin bedsheets…

_Hey…when did I ever have satin bedsheets?_

She looked up.

_Hey where the hell am I?!!_

She stood up, only to see the same doctor, Hanazono-sama, sleeping, with clothes on.

_Thank goodness!Phew!_

As the comforters slipped out, did she started to feel the cold of the airconditioner.

_I am naked!_

_What happened??!!_

_Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_That's when reality hit her in the face._

**SHIZUMA POV**

Shizuma stared at the documents in front of her.

All the assets of the Hanazono family, including estates, jewelries and royalties were already in her name.

As if my life could change as it is. She heaved a big great sigh, her lids slightly sagging. And her thoughts started to slowly take a stroll to the wonderland of daydreams and cotton candies and the sweetest confectionery of them all.

Shizuma chuckled to herself, her eyes crinkling by the corners, remembering her amorous interludes and the mischief that she did.

And also the funny incident of this morning when Nagisa—chaaaan, woke up. She was all red and blushing as she nudged me to wake up.

She even prepared some breakfast of bacon and eggs at the kitchen that was not even touched since the day that it was built. And she even made miso….it's so cute.

A_nd there's natou, never thought that it could taste so good._

But then as Shizuma stared at the computer, reality hit her that Nagisa doesn't know that she is a girl.

_Who could, with all these man-seminars and minimizer bras issued to me._

And she my secret comes out tonight…..

Shizuma stared at her cellphone, thinking of how she could explain…

_Would she hate me?_

_Would she be revolted. _

A huge cloud hovered over her.

_My coming of age/coming out/big surprise (at least for father's greedy cousins) will be out in the open now. I can finally have the freedom to not hide from my true self. _

She decided to tell Nagisa….

Moshi-moshi? Nagisa's child like voice echoed at the other end.

"It's me, Hanazono, Shizuma."

"Oh….hi Hanazono-sama…."

Shizuma's heart felt like it was stabbed. How could the girl that she spent night address her so formally…so impersonal?

" Uh…how are you doing?"

"Well…I am kind of busy, I have a big party to attend to tonight." Nagisa mentioned hurriedly.

"Really?" Shizuma said quite disappointed. "Well, if that's the case, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Hanazono-sama…." Her voice sounded cheerful.

" ne."

Click.

_My big day is tonight and she's busy. Just great. How am I supposed to tell her now? She can't come._

**NAGISA'S POV**

Nagisa's heart thudded wildly as she lifted the phone receiver and hearing the sexy voice of no other than the elusive doctor of last night.

She was feeling quite shy and somehow she does not know how to act around the doctor anymore. She was surprised that the doctor called, which means that he is probably taking her seriously.

She blushed even more as she remembered in blurry details of how she squirmed with pleasure as the kisses deepened.

_Never knew I had that in me._

She also recalled how Shizuma ate the breakfast she cooked even when the room service arrived. She remembered how she nudged him to wake up, staring secretively at the longest lashes she has ever seen, the long silver mane unruly yet flowing seductively like a gentle waterfall…and the slim fingers that looks as if it has never done any hard work.

_Well gotta go to work. I was already paid for this waitressing party so there. Fighto!_

_At the Hanazono Estate…_

_Geeze. What is this place??!!_

Nagisa thought to herself as she stared at the perfectly manicured lawns of the estate and the fountains.

This estate is big! No wonder the caterer pleaded with me and paid me advanced for it.

She stared amused at the massive Grecian Ice sculptures and the chocolate fountain at the reception area. The team passed a the back door to be further surprised by the opulence of the dirty kitchen, which resembled a large hotel's kitchen, complete with all the state of the art baking and cooking ovens, cooper pans, steel counter tops….

Nagisa changed to her cute waitress outfit and was told that the party was for the 21st birthday of its heiress.

As she started to bring the entrée at the dining hall, she was amused at how good looking the portraits looked…which reminded her of someone that she is trying hard to forget for this moment so as to concentrate on her job.

One painting caught her attention, it was a very androgynous girl, almost twelve years old, riding a horse. Along with her is another gorgeous girl in red riding breeches with long silver flowing hair and _piercing midnight blue eyes. _

_What a cute looking duo….especially the one in red._

The master of the event took his stand, and the guests, all belonging to the most opulent households, clapped their hands as the main event arrived.

The goddess itself arrived.

And the guests were shocked. A regal woman fainted at the sight of

the woman. There was commotion.

The father of the heiress took the microphone.

" I would like to make it clear, that I have transferred all my assets to my daughter…Shizuma Hanazono…who you have known to be my son. I would like my family to forgive me for this. I only wanted the best for my daughter, and I wanted to free her from the burden of being required to marry any man. She had been educated well and will be able to take over the corporation."

"Thanks, papa." Shizuma hugged her father tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She stared at the crowd in so much awe that they cannot speak.

As the bomb was dropped, half of the guests left in anger and some stayed behind.

Nagisa was so surprised to realize that the doctor is a woman.

_No wonder she was wearing those feminine watch. _

_How could he, I mean she not tell me. I'm so dumb for not noticing. Well her deception went to well even for the others which she have known for so long._

_How could she not tell me the truth. She had two chances….._

_I would have accepted her for what she is…._

Nagisa on an impulse, charged with emotion wanted to let the handsome, androgynous, gorgeous doctor to know that she was there. And that she knew.

She approached the table with champagne. The doctor was alone looking bored.

"Want some champagne…madame?" Nagisa stressed the last word.

"uh…Thank you." Shizuma said absent-mindedly, not looking at the waitress.

"You're wearing the same necklace as the night before, madame…at the hotel. Did the nattous settled in well"

That's when Nagisa got Shizuma's attention. Shizuma paled as she looked at the waitress.

It was Nagisa.

And she was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ah Shizuma-sama!

Diversion Indeed

Knock knock knock

"Coming!" Nagisa had just been woken up from a very bad sleep. She feels horrible, her body is aching and her eyes are puffy and swollen from all the drama that transpired the night before. Not to mention the fact that Mr. Shibuya, the owner of the catering thing fired her and made a call on her phone because a coworker blabbed that she had a fallout with the celebrant of the affair and that the celebrant retired to her room after she left.

"Poor heiress! You should be ashamed Ms. Aoi for what you did to the delicate woman!"

She remembered how the catering businessman blabbed on how prestigious a client the Hanazonos are.

I snickered at the receiver.

Delicate huh..woman…tell me about it.

As she opened the door, her aunt Mrs. Shibuya came.

Oh my goodness Nagisa!Poor dear what happened to you!" she gushed.

"Just a bad night and I was fired." I blurted out lamely not in the mood to cover up for my stupidity.

"Oh my goodness. That is bad indeed. "she exclaimed but quickly smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot sweet thing. A call from the heavens! A very handsome doctor is in need of a Physician's assistant! Would you believe it???!!!It's too good to be true,nee???" her eyes sparkled.

" He is so remarkable. Saved your cousin's life with hid quick thinking and decisiveness with good looks to booth!Such an eyecandy!" Aunt Nuriko gushed.

"He must be if he can evoke such enthusiasm from you Aunt Nuriko…hehehe" a smiled at a prospect of a job and an opportunity to forget the PAIN from that….that….

"Okay dearie….here is the address of the clinic. Have fun! Don't drool too much."hahaha

Thanks to the miracle of creams and toner and moisturizer and eye bag gels and hairdryer and make-up.

I am good as new, ready to recover from that big emotional blow of the night before. I decided on my green suit and heeled sandals to make up for my lack of height. I decided to curl my hair with a curling iron to give that mature look. I hailed my image at a shop mirror and it is nice to behold.

I needed the confidence for what is to come. I stared at the address and the paper in front of me. It was close to the coffee shop when I bumped with the jerk. It was a high rise building and the place was so elegant. My heart was thudding wildly as I rode the elevator with other hopefuls.

I can tell, with our identical plastic envelopes and case folders bearing our resume and all that.

I hope that I can bag the interview.

I was the 5th and last applicant. I stared at the clinic and its gorgeous furnishings. Must be top class.

There is also someone playing a grand piano at the lobby. The place smelled wonderful.

I stared at some patients talking excitedly.

" Actually I'm just making up this illness of mine Mayumi….this stomach bug so that I can have some opportunity to get the doctor to ask me out. I even had liposuction for this!"

"Are you nuts,Mariko? Why are so crazy about this doctor anyway"

"You'll see Mayumi, you'll see. But he is already my prey so back off frenemy!" then they chuckled at their small joke.

I was called when the male nurse called the patient named Mariko, with the slutty skirt and low neckline.

My stomach made flip-flops. I am approaching the profile of the doctor who would be my-would-be boss. It was disconcerting to see that he has the same shape as that jerk and with the same aura. I stared at the shoes…Italian designer crocodile skin loafers, of course, I know Armani too well. Perfect fit. A white coat over his pinstriped silk sleeved shirt. He was talking on the phone.

And he turned down the receiver, and swiveled the chair forward.

And it was the JERK.

"Dr. Shizuma, here is patient Mariko Sanada and your PA applicant Ms. Aoi Nagisa." The nurse announced.

Too late to back out now.

Dr. Hanazono almost jumped out of his seat as he stared at me. Then he acknowledged the presence of his patient.

" Good morning Ms. Sanada and Ms. Aoi."

"Ms. Aoi, this is a test to assess your patient skills. The test starts now"

"Ummm…anoooo…Sanada-san, would you care to change to this gown."

"Uh…sure"

I led Ms. Sanada to the changing area. She winked at me, beckoning at the doctor.

As she changed, I took all the necessary vital signs and her heart rate is surprisingly tachycardic and her face is flushed. Her temperature is slightly elevated. I reported these to the doctor, taking care not to make eye contact, as professional as I can be, and the male nurse chuckled and winked at Shizuma.

"Almost every women above age 15 has those set of vital signs…hahahaha" the nurse winked at Shizuma, Shizuma coughed nervously and looked at me apologetically.

" I think it's so hot all of a sudden, nee?" Mariko asked rhetorically…and I am saying rhetorically because I don't know how I would respond to this phenomena names Shizuma myself either.

Then Shizuma arrived with gloves and gown, ready for the physical assessment. She started from head to foot, palpating for her sinuses. As she did, Mariko closed her eyes. I could almost hit the flirt.

"Doctor, my chest feels heavy…" and she took Shizuma's hand and placed it in her bosom.

"Errr…Mariko, I don't think that palpating your chest will help me in delineating the cause of your stomach flu." And Shizuma proceeded to palpate the abdominal area instead.

"Is that tender?" he asked professionally.

" No…but your touch is…."she slurred and batted her eyelashes.

After the nightmare of that interview and after recording and filing the findings…

"So what's my diagnosis doctor?"

" Ms. Mariko, I think that you're just tired and all this excitement is wearing you down, I can't give pharmacological intervention if I'm not sure that you are indeed sick. We can run you through some blood tests okay. You can just rest and drink plenty of fluids. You may come now with my nurse Kurama Minamino for some diagnostics and I'll see you next appointment.

"Ok. Bye." She smiled seductively and gave her card.

"Bye Ms. Sanada."

As Ms. Sanada exited the door…Shizuma closed the door and locked it.

"I am so glad to see you Nagisa! Barely had a wink last night."

" But I…."

"No buts! I'm leaving! You must have had a fun time a while ago!"

"She's a malingerer! What's worse, she's a daughter of a mogul that is one of my father's associates!"

"So she must know that you're female too?"

"Actually yes, and it actually intensified her interest, too. Would you believe?!" she said frustrated holding her forehead.

"Would you forgive me Nagisa?"

"Hmmmpp!!!" Is all I can muster. She's looking at me with those puppy dog eyes, holding my hand.

Her hands are so soft. She is so close that I wanted to hug her…but I resisted.

"Okay….we can be friends…but not anymore than that!" I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine with that." She said gently."and also, you're hired Nagisa…see you tomorrow."

I turned back itching to leave so as not to be enchanted by her.

"…ummm Nagisa…you look great by the way." She said shyly.

Then I closed the door and left. My face growing warm, my heart racing wildly.


End file.
